


Day 3: It Wasn't You

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Boys Kissing, Day 3, Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Scars, Tumblr Prompt, letting go, sheith angst week, space wolfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 3 (August 28): Letting Go // ScarsBio: Aftermath of the fight against Kuron to where Keith and Shiro needed to talk it over. Letting go about what happened in the fight since it wasn’t Shiro. Keith doesn’t blame him even though Shiro does. Shiro thinks that it is his fault.





	Day 3: It Wasn't You

**Shiro’s pov**

It was quiet inside of Black as soft breaths filled the air from the surrounding party. Keith was laying in front of me while my arm was wrapped around his waist holding him close. I was relieved that I could hold him again despite this being the body that once belonged to my clone. I was here with Keith though which was making everything better, I got the reassurance that was needed from him. From the rest of the team, they were the only family that I had while up in the middle of space at the moment. But, I wasn’t going to complain. This was a good family to have because of the bond that we had. A family that I didn’t want to lose.

The silence continued for a bit until my eyes flickered open at a small noise that came from somewhere. My muddled brain was trying to figure out where it was coming from, the exhaustion made it a bit difficult to figure that out. The noise happened again though as it sounded like someone was talking in their sleep

“No.... stop... Shiro...”

Shifting my weight, I moved to sit up resting my hand against Keith’s back

“Keith?”

The mumbles continued while his hand gripped the sheets that were laying underneath us. I could tell what was happening though, he was having a nightmare and a bad one at that. I rubbed his back gently before placing a kiss against his forehead

“Ssh... it’s okay, Keith. I’m right here.”

His eyes were fluttering underneath his eyelids which were a bit sporadic like he was replaying something through his head. I just hoped that I would be able to calm him down because of how he was acting right now. If needed, I would wake him up depending on how bad the nightmare was going to get. Nightmares were never fun to deal with in the first place. I just hoped that my presence would be enough to reassure him from whatever Keith was dreaming about. Hopefully, I could get him to talk about it if he was willing to.

**Keith’s pov**

_ Flashes of Shiro’s face were running through my head, but something was different about him. His eyes were glowing purple, this wasn’t the Shiro that I knew. The Shiro that I had known for most of my life, the Shiro that I loved. I was determined to stop him though and bring him back home, we deserved to go back home. If there was waiting for us once we got back to Earth. So many thoughts were running through my head about what to do with the one who was standing in front of me. I just wanted things to go back to normal, but that was impossible now. So many things had changed since the beginning of this fight against the Galra _

_ “I should have abandoned you just like your parents did! They saw that you were broken, worthless, I should have seen it too.” _

_ Those words were the one thing that stung, Shiro would of never said anything like that to me. This wasn’t Shiro. Haggar... she was to blame for this, she must of done something to him _

_ “Shiro, please... I love you...” _

_ The blade moved closer and closer to my face while I felt the burning heat from the red-colored blade. He wanted me to give up, but I refused. I wasn’t going to give up on him, he was too important to me. The burning got closer as I felt the intense heat on my cheek, I could feel the panic building in my chest. I needed to stop him, but my arms didn’t want to move. I couldn’t get them to move. The look that Shiro was giving me wasn’t helping also, he was determined to finish me off right then and there _

“....Ith! Keith!”

_ There was a sudden shaking like the ground underneath me was moving, it felt like the platform was going to fall _

“Wake up, Keith!”

_ Everything just went dark afterwards as the last thing I saw were those purple glowing eyes looking down at me. Eyes that would haunt me forever. _

Sitting up with a gasp, my chest was heaving while a hand did rest against the side of my cheek. I could feel the comforting presence from Shiro though, despite the memory of the nightmare still fresh on my mind. My forehead ended up resting against his shoulder as fingers ran through the back of my hair. I heard a low murmur from my mother though

“Is he okay?”

My focus was on Shiro at the moment taking the comfort that I needed from him

“He’s okay, just a bad dream.”

The cockpit went quiet once again as Shiro’s fingers started to run his fingers through my hair to help calm me down. Krolia must of laid back down to try and get some sleep leaving Shiro to help me with the aftermath of the nightmare. He had my full attention though as a gentle kiss was placed against the top of my head 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

I really didn’t know what to say about the terrible dream, it dealt with the fight against the clone. A fight that was still fresh on my mind, memories that weren’t going to go away anytime soon. But it was something that we probably needed to talk about. With a small breath, our eyes met while I gave a small nod

“Sure... privately though?”

We left the room to head to a random room to avoid from disturbing my mother, she deserved to sleep without being bothered by what we were going to say. This was something that we needed to work out together, there was one thing that I knew though which was that I didn’t blame Shiro for what happened. The one that I was fighting against wasn’t him, the Galra were the ones that were to blame. Haggar was the one to blame for the clone that I fought against. Once the door closed behind us, another breath escaped me. One that I apparently had been holding again, I couldn’t help it though

“What was the dream about, Keith? You were mumbling my name, it seemed like you were in pain to...”

My back rested against the wall while I watched the passing scenery even though there wasn’t much to look at, just a lot of unfamiliar constellations that seemed to be leading nowhere. But there was no choice in the matter, we needed to get back home. That was the only way for another castle of lions to be built, it was needed if we were going to continue to fight against the broken empire that loomed over our heads. It wasn’t going to be an easy fight, but Voltron was needed to defeat the rest of the empire once and for all

“It was the fight against the clone... But it was different this time, Kuron came close to killing me... That was when you woke me up.”

Silence loomed between us while Shiro probably was trying to process what I just said, but it was the truth. I still wasn’t going to blame him for what happened at the secret facility, I was blaming the Galra since they were the reason on why that clone existed. I had a feeling that it had something to do with the druids, but I wasn’t for sure on that. There just were a lot of unanswered questions though, ones that were going to be difficult to get especially if we were unable to find Haggar or any of the druids. That was going to take time, time that we probably didn’t have at the moment. Shiro’s voice broke me out of my thoughts though

“I’m sorry, Keith... It’s a bit of a blur, but I do remember a few things that has happened from that fight. I remember you getting this scar.”

His fingers traced the permanent scar, the scar that served as a reminder about what happened at the facility. It was something that I wasn’t going to forget anytime soon... Maybe with time, the memories were going to fade away. That was something that was yet to be soon though

“I don’t blame you for what happened, this scar, that fight wasn’t your fault. The Galra are to blame, that witch is to blame. She’s the one to blame, Shiro. Not you, I would never blame you.”

Shiro refused to make eye contact while his hand clenched into a fist while an unreadable look was resting upon his face, I had no idea what he was thinking though. He probably wasn’t going to tell me what he was thinking. His hand slipped away from my scarred cheek  

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t, I blame myself for this, Keith... I... I need some time to think this over.”

I was trying to prove to Shiro that I didn’t blame him for the fight with the clone, but it wasn’t working. Refusing to watch him leave, I heard the door whoosh open and close leaving me alone in the cockpit. With a grit of my teeth, my fist landed against the wall before my forehead rested against my arm. This whole thing was a big mess and I didn’t know how to fix it, I guess this was just something that I had to be patient. Patient enough for when Shiro could come to me without blaming himself about what happened at the secret facility. I hated waiting, but I had no choice. With a small breath, I slipped back into my armor before sitting down in the chair to pilot Black for a little bit while trying to sort through the thoughts that were running through my head. If I would be able to get through them depending on how determined the thoughts were wanting to stick around.

**Shiro’s pov**

I had taken refuge in the Green Lion while trying to give some space between Keith and myself for a bit, I needed to come with terms on what happened at that facility. The memories from the clone were starting to come back to me, the memories of that fight were flooding into my mind. The words and pain that Keith went through were fresh on my mind, I felt guilty about the whole thing as my consciousness had been placed into the body that once belonged to my clone. Letting out a small breath, I leaned my head back against the wall while Pidge was sound asleep on the bed since it was pretty late at night apparently. Everyone needed to have a good few hours of sleep anyways, but sleep wasn’t going to come that easily for me because of the troubled thoughts that were still running through my head. I was still trying to sort through the memories of the fight that happened with Keith, that was the one thing that was bothering me the most. I was grateful that Pidge didn’t question anything when I decided to board the Green Lion for a little bit, it was the one way to give the both of us space. How long was the question though, how long until Keith finally would snap because of his anger? The anger that has a habit of showing up when he’s had enough, I knew that I would be facing it eventually. It was unknown on how long it would take before that anger would be thrown at my face, it was when that I would probably have to talk to Keith. Especially if someone forced us to, I expect that to be Krolia though since she is very protective of her son.

With a small breath, I closed my eyes before moving to try and get some sleep. I could at least get a little to avoid from seeming too exhausted to the rest of the team since that will probably cause a lot of worried glances being thrown at Keith and myself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Days turned into weeks while I was secretly surprised that Keith’s famous temper actually hadn’t made an appearance yet, it was like his anger was controlled. It seemed to be nonexist now, he must of really changed during the time that I was in the Astral Plane. The entire time has changed, they have proven themselves as Paladins and grew so much. But I was proud of them, this team was what the universe needed. What Voltron needed. 

I had been helping Pidge try and get a signal out to any of our allies, but nothing seemed to be working. No one was picking up despite everything that we were trying to do, we were at a standstill on what to do next. A small sigh did escape me as my head rested against the wall trying to figure out what we could, something needed to be done though. We needed to get in contact with anyone that was apart of the coalition, the Blades or even Earth itself. I just didn’t know what to do

“So... what’s going on with you and Keith? It seems like you two are avoiding each other.”

Glancing over at Pidge, I let out a small breath

“Just trying to figure things out... He had a nightmare dealing with the fight against the clone... I remember that fight... I... I just don’t know how he can’t blame me for it.”

An unimpressed look crossed her face while it seemed that she was questioning what I was thinking, I couldn’t help it. Keith tried to reassure me about the situation, but I just couldn’t stop the thoughts and feelings that were looming over me

“Because he’s not going to blame you for it, I agree with him. It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t you. You may have the memories of that clone, but you just have to find a way to live with what the clone did. He’s apart of you now.”

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Pidge cut me off before I had the chance to

“I suggest making up with Keith first. That’s the first step you need to take, Shiro. For Keith’s sake and yours.”

I let out a small breath knowing that Pidge was right, I needed to talk to Keith about this and make up with him. It was my fault why we weren’t talking in the first place, I needed to make sure that he was okay. I wasn’t going to deny that he looked a bit down lately and seemed to be pretty tired lately. The wonder was there if more nightmares were keeping him from being able to sleep properly at night, that was another thing that I had to fix. With Krolia’s help, Kosmo was sent over to me to help me get back onto the Black Lion so I could have the chance to make it up with Keith about what had happened.

**Keith’s pov**

The familiar gentle touch of fingers started to run through my hair causing my eyes to flicker open to see who was sitting in front of me. My mother forced me to go lay down since I almost did fall asleep while piloting Black, thank goodness for the ability of autopilot. That was the only reason why I was able to get a break, a break that my mother thought that I needed. My gaze drifted to the side while Shiro’s fingers moved through my hair still

“What are you doing here?”

Fingers paused in my hair before the bed did creak underneath the new weight that took place on the empty spot next to me

“I wanted to apologize to you, you were right, Keith. I shouldn’t blame myself for what happened during the fight with the clone. But it’s something that I have to live with from now on.”

Glancing up at him, I moved to rest my hand against his leg since his fingers were still messing with my hair

“What do you mean?”

Shiro stayed as close as he could while there was a look of guilt, but relief at the same time. The guilt was because of the words that were said when we first fought about this, we weren’t going to fight anymore about it. It seemed like he came to an conclusion, I just hoped that it had a good reason behind it. Things would be difficult if he didn’t

“I remember everything that the clone did, it took a bit for the memories to come to me fully. But everything is there, I knew what he did. To you... To the entire team. He really thought that he was me so I decided to accept him as apart of me despite about most of what he had done was wrong...”

Shifting slightly, I moved to sit up before resting my forehead against his shoulder. I clung to him though, the reassurance that I wanted was finally there though

“It’s okay... I’m just relieved that you don’t blame yourself anymore. That’s all that I ever wanted, what he did wasn’t your fault. It never will be your fault.”

Shiro rested his hand underneath my chin causing me to look up at him as a content look rested across his face “Do you think we can start over and forget that stupid fight happened?”

Nodding, I did smile at him while we did move closer to each other

“Of course we can.”

Ours lips met before we flopped down on the bed with a few laughs while Shiro’s arm was resting around my waist. I knew that everything was going to be okay though. Everything was right between us again and we didn’t have to worry about causing concern for the rest of the team. I just hope that there won’t be any teasing or they might have to deal with my annoyed glares for a bit.


End file.
